


Here I stand

by pilotrocks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Ben Solo|Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, M/M, Omega!Poe Dameron
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotrocks/pseuds/pilotrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run to you 番外二：Poe在贾库上与自己的Alpha偶遇的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I stand

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 脑洞向，严重OOC（这不是演习！重复！这不是演习！），强行洗白（光剑插脑），Angry sex，毫无逻辑可言，我只是单纯的想花样欺负飞行员而已。

 

站在图阿努尔瞭望塔的顶端放眼远眺，目及所处是一片直铺天际的粗粝沙漠，深浅不一的黄色混杂叠加，模糊了浅色天穹的交界。四下里没有风，空气干燥到地表的任何建筑都会随时沙化。

守望者沉思着注视眼前这片荒凉的土地，没有人知道这座名为贾库的星球是如何形成的，但它就是这样存在着，孤零零的坐落在西部星带内环的出口。这片古老的土地上水源短缺，气候严酷变化莫测，顽固的呈现出一种熄灭了所有生命迹象的劲头，任由尤苏思马人的辛勤开拓都不能撼动它最初面目的一丝一毫。

迎面吹来的热浪将男人从漫无边际的神游中唤回现实。他把手掌搭上眉骨，投下一小块阴凉，眯起双眼旋即又瞪大。

远处有两个一大一小的黑点正朝这边迅速移动着，在那引人无限遐想的影子之后，是将天空都完全遮蔽的黄沙。

男人转身跳下瞭望台的顶层，探身抓过一条悬空垂下来的绳索，他用力的晃动着，沙尘暴预警的钟声在苍白色的上空阵阵回响。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Lor San Tekka因忽然放大的嘈杂声音和吹进帐篷中的风沙将视线从书上移开，他揉着有些发僵的手指，从软椅上站起来。老人安详的看着钻进自己帐篷里de 两位陌生访客，没有丝毫的惊讶。

橙白相间的BB型机器人发出终于得救了的感叹，它身旁的人类沉默着反身关好了房门，用粗棉布缝制而成的斗篷遮盖了对方的面容。

“我知道抵抗组织一定会派人来寻找地图，但是我没有想到的是，他们居然派来了一个没有头脑的疯子。”帐篷的主人摆出一副责备的模样，语调中却透露着无可奈何的笑意，“这么多年，你那自命不凡的劲头真是一点都没有变。”

访客掀掉兜帽的动作在听见老者的话后停了下来，阴影下传来的呼吸声的改变，告诉老人这个没有头脑的疯子正无声的轻笑。

“但是今晚您的轻率同样令我感到惊讶，Lor San Tekka先生，我很可能是第一秩序派来执行任务的风暴兵或者他们的眼线，您有没有想过？”人类说着一边摘掉了遮挡沙尘的斗篷，露出了那张在抵抗力量的宣传海报上深受众人仰慕的英俊面容，他歉然而略带俏皮的冲着老人微微一笑，深棕色的双瞳中闪烁着热情的光芒。

“但是没有一个风暴兵和眼线会像你一样疯，胆敢与沙尘暴赛跑，如果你慢了一步，很有可能会迷路，甚至被掩埋。”曾经在绝地学院就职的老人用一种教训不听话的学生的口吻毫不留情的说道。他转身为飞行员倒了杯水递过去。

沉甸甸的斗篷跌落地面的声音几乎低不可闻，Poe Dameron的眼圈周围因睡眠不足而泛青，丰沛柔软的卷发向后梳开，露出宽阔高雅的额头，帐篷内的烛火为那色泽浓郁的头发染上了些许金红，他张嘴讲话，脸颊略微下陷，“这就是为什么我永远都比他们抢先一步，恩……说起来这可不是个形容，毕竟我确实是走着来的。”

“如果我没有记错的话，你是抵抗组织里最好的飞行员，”Tekka难得在一天中第二次体会到了不快的情绪，老人记起眼前的Omega曾经是一个可以每天让人失去无数次耐心的麻烦制造者。他摇摇头，坐回自己的软椅。“你的飞行器呢？”

“停在里斯塔基了，半途中BB-8在我的X翼上发现了追踪器，虽然已经拆掉了，但我不想冒险去实验会不会把第一秩序引到这里。”Omega双手捧起水杯，甘甜的液体湿润了他皲裂起皮的嘴唇，“我们途中搭了一段顺风车，谨慎些总是好的。”

Poe在老人面前坐下，BB-8则好奇的在帐篷中巡视。

“我已经有2年的时间没有来过贾库了，更没有想到您会在这里。要是让第一秩序知道，您就藏在他们的鼻子底下，估计他们可就不仅仅是不高兴这么简单了。”他咬着杯沿，小口小口的喝着水，若有所思的说。

“最危险的地方往往是最安全的地方。”帐篷的主人朝年轻人挤了挤眼睛。

“事实上，现在没有所谓的‘安全的地方’了，您也要尽快离开这里。”抵抗组织的王牌飞行员放下喝空的水杯，指尖压上隐隐作痛的太阳穴，“第一秩序的势力在逐渐扩展，虽然我们得到了越来越多来自新共和国的帮助和支持，但是仍无法改变敌人在逐渐壮大的事实。”

“敌人的‘弑星者’已经完成了，如果他们一旦使用这个武器那后果不堪设想。此刻我们什么也做不到，什么也改变不了，无论是现在的形势，还是未来，我们什么也无法掌控，这感觉就好像站在激流之中，挣扎着不肯放弃一样。”Poe把头歪向一侧，细细思索着，用一种混杂着酸涩与疲惫的嗓音诉说道，“虽然不想承认，但这确实就是我们现在的处境。”

“所以我才等着你的到来。”Tekka从衣兜中掏出一个小小的皮革袋子，脸上带着宿命论者特有的，让人捉摸不透的安详。他拉过飞行员的左手，将那个小东西放进对方向上展开掌心，“现在‘命运’在你的手中了，这个东西会让一切步入正轨。”

Poe低头看着自己握紧的拳头，那袋子残留着老人的体温，可以隔着柔软的皮革感受到其中坚硬物品的棱角。长久以来的追寻终于有了结果，这淡淡的喜悦让他有了一瞬间的放松，所有的辛苦和付出都是值得的。

“我躲避战火和自己的责任太久了，以至于忽略了银河中弥漫的绝望，没有绝地，原力是无法得以平衡的。很抱歉，我没能更早把这个交给你们。”Tekka的话语中不自觉的透露出自责的苦涩。

“但也正是因为您，现在我们才又有了一个新的机会来扭转此刻的境况。”Poe收回游走的思绪，率直真诚的说道，英俊脸上的阴霾如被阳光缓缓蒸融，散发出一种富有感染的力量，老人忽然理解了公主如此看重这个年轻人的缘由。

“因为我？不，不，我只是个不中用的老头，顽固的守着一堆有用无用的秘密，在平静的土地上颐养天年。”年长者收回审视飞行员面容的视线，闭起浑浊的眼睛，嘴角挂着神秘莫测，又像已洞察一切的轻浅笑意，“每个相遇都自有他的意义，那么多人都在寻找这地图，但偏偏是你来到了我的面前，你有没有想过这是为什么？”

“因为我的运气比较好？”Poe谨慎的将东西收好，摆出一副认真思考的模样笑着打趣道。

“与其说是‘运气’不如说是原力的意志，这就如同宿命。”对方睁开双眼，仿佛可以看到他人不能目视的某种景象，嗓音喑哑，语调却无比坚定，“而命运是一种很神奇的东西，不论你是否相信，但是它可以无视数万光年的距离，跨越时间的界限，让生命交织在一起——这就是原力的力量。”

黑色中队的队长双手交叉放在膝盖中间，扬起的脸上露出一副半是好笑半是诧异的神情，薄薄的嘴唇上下翕动，门牙之间的细小缝隙让他看起来出奇的年轻，这种孩子气的姿态有股说不出的可爱。

老者被Omega的表情所感染，脸上的道道皱纹因笑容而耸动成奇形怪状的模样。

“你不相信？”

“不，我相信原力，我也相信Skywalker，只是……”飞行员有些不好意思的揪了揪自己的卷发，“只是我更愿意相信抵抗组织的能力和Organa将军的战略。”

“Organa将军？对我来说，她永远都是位尊贵的公主。”Tekka笑着说。

“当然，她当然是，恩……只不过请不要当面那么称呼她。”Poe被唤起了两年前的回忆，他弯起嘴角，温和的提醒对方，“她已经不喜欢再被别人这样叫了。”

“如果我们还能再见的话。”老者自言自语似得说道，双手撑住膝盖，吃力的站起身，“现在，好好休息吧。你可以明早出发。”

“……我也很想留下，但是还有人在等我回去。”短暂的沉默过后，飞行员咬着下唇，为难的向对方解释，BB-8哔啵作响的从一旁插进两人的中间。“我现在就得走了。”

当Lor San Tekka在贾库上的情报发送到他的讯通器上的时候，正是Muriel高烧不退的第2天深夜，突然起来的紧急任务打乱了Poe原本准备带她飞去霍斯尼亚看病的全部计划，万般无奈之下，他联系上正好去看望Muran的托格鲁塔人，前外科医生立刻体贴的接下帮忙照顾自己女儿的重任。

“去执行你的任务吧Dameron。她不会有事的，我们在霍斯尼亚等你。”在经过简单的物理退烧后，Simona抱着熟睡的黑发女孩，郑重的向他保证。

“我不能耽误太长时间。”思及自己的女儿，Poe的心中翻腾起一阵难言的酸楚。

“如果你头脑还清醒的话，就知道要等沙尘暴结束，”Tekka像是明白对方所想一样，心平气和的向他伸出一只手，将年轻Omega的推辞全部拦下。“来吧，这狂风不会持续很久的。”

Poe飞快的环顾了一下老人敝旧但干净的帐篷，空间逼仄却十分整洁温馨，比起外面的狂风和漫天飞舞的粗粝沙石，这里的诱惑力让人无法抵挡。BB-8渴求的轻轻顶撞着他的小腿，飞行员在心底发出一声叹息，决定接受对方的邀请，他用力的回握了一下对方干枯的手掌，露出一个感激笑容。

“谢谢您。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

简单吃过难以下咽的食物，抵抗组织的王牌飞行员在一道用碎布缝制而成的床帘后，脱掉了身上的夹克和衬衣，他把毛巾浸泡在木桶中的清水里，认真的擦洗着自己的身体，那透明的液体非常温暖。BB-8抱着Tekka找出的衬衫和裤子在他的身边打转，看着自己的主人脱下鞋子。

洗净全身，Poe换上干净舒适的衣服，半倚在软床上，沙石敲打帐篷和户外金属物品的声响成为一种催眠的伴音，屋内弥漫着似有若无的熏香味道。他用一种疲惫不堪的姿态，把额头轻轻抵上松软的枕头，深色的卷发从耳后滑落，垂在脸颊一侧。飞行员闭上双眼，放松了僵硬的背脊，发出舒适的轻吟。他趁着这短暂的休憩，在头脑中斟酌着等飞到霍斯尼亚向女儿讲述的话语，可在他脑际回荡的全然是一些混乱不堪的印象和无可弥补的空白。他听着似是渐渐放缓的节奏和微弱下去的风声，沙尘暴变成了回忆中一场阵落在雅文4上的夏日阵雨，Poe一开始握紧的双拳缓缓松弛，掌心朝上，在床面上舒展。

BB-8嗡鸣着，撞着软床，晃动自己主人的身体，“Bee~Wrrrrrrp~beep！”飞行员发出一声低低的呻吟，迷蒙之间，怪异荒诞的梦境还压迫着他的身体，那种熟悉的恐惧感还残存在微微颤抖的指尖，但是当Poe睁开眼睛醒的彻底，内容便全部忘记。

“我没事，只是不小心睡着了，不，不是噩梦。”机器人的主人用手梳理着散落的卷发，气喘吁吁的安慰道。最近他总会这样，在半睡半醒间混淆了现实与梦境的分界。Omega支起身体，侧耳倾听，屋外的风沙终于止息。

Poe和BB-8走出帐篷，电子时钟从5:59跳转成6：00，傍晚凉爽的空气吹拂而来，头顶的天空和远方的沙海正剧烈的燃烧着，那片熊熊火光中色彩纷呈，金红流溢。贾库看起来是如此的荒凉，在一片原始的形态中，带着一种异样的，神秘的美，仿佛隐藏着许许多多不可告人的故事。

“再见，愿原力与你同在。”老人在已经变得平和的暖风中静静微笑。

“保重，愿原力与您同在。”Poe微微侧首，他脚边的BB-8也摇晃着身体发出可爱的声响向老者道别。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

天黑的很快，余晖被静谧的绛紫色吸收殆尽，那浓郁的色彩正朝着更加深邃的湛蓝缓缓沉淀。在余温尚存的漫漫黄沙之上，仅有的生命体的声音便是那隐约可闻的拾荒者的歌声,清彻孤寂，却又充满了莫名的安全感。Poe与BB-8一路前行，头顶的群星闪烁着皎洁的寒光。

“Beep？Wrrrp~beep？”机器人奇怪的询问自己主人。

“我知道这不是往里斯塔基走的方向，我们不回那里。”飞行员直视前方，他的心已经飞回了霍斯尼亚，“我们去找抵抗组织在贾库的眼线，首先要尽快把这个地图送到Organa将军的手中。”他不顾脚下松软的沙子，依旧敏捷轻松的走着，清冷的月光给这片沙漠铺上了一层银白色的反光，细小的沙粒像珍珠一般发出朦胧的光芒，连绵起伏的沙丘如同海涛，不远的地方，可以看见一座黑沉沉的剪影，寂静的耸立在层层波浪里。

他们走的更近，一艘帝国级的歼星舰的遗骸静静的沉睡在寒冷的沙海中央。

“Bee~Beep？”BB-8超过了飞行员，跑到了前面。

“那是处罚者号。”Poe看了看通讯器上显示的时间，差不多已是半夜，四下阒无一人，刚刚头顶一钩弯月映射出的光辉被飘来的重重云翳所遮盖。“还有一半的路程。”

云层低垂似是要盖在他们头顶一样，夜黑的如同一个梦境，广袤的寂寞和冰冷的孤独。他们在漆黑的梦境中行走，没有足音。

BB-8打开了自己摄像头附近的照明装置，这一点微光驱散了包裹而来的黑暗，他们又这样摸索着前行了两英里左右。机器人的内置捕捉器忽然接受到了不同频率的信号。它停下向前滚动的身体，关闭照明切换成夜视镜的模式投向空中。三艘第一秩序的飞船已经穿过大气层，正在无声的向这边逼近。

“Beep！Wrrrp~bee！”机器人焦急的提醒着自己的主人。

“……我们得找个地方藏起来，去那艘歼星舰！快！”敌人的移动速度很快，不过几秒的时间里，那飞船的探照灯已肉眼可见，它们在深色的背景上发出不祥的刺目亮光。

抵抗组织的王牌飞行员和他的搭档在沙漠中开始拔足狂奔，他们朝着遗骸上的一道裂口跑去，斗篷的下摆给行动造成了很大的阻碍，Poe边跑边把它脱下甩到一旁，夜间干冷的空气透过夹克和卡其布的裤子，侵蚀着人类暖烘烘的肌肤。卸下负担飞行员加快了速度，带着BB-8一头冲进伸手不见五指的黑暗。

歪斜掩埋于沙土中的船身非常空旷，常年不见丝毫光照的内部更加黝黑，飞行靴碾过沙子与铁板所发出的轻柔窸窣声在高高吊起的穹顶引起回响。这感觉就好像他们仍然暴露在旷野之中一样。

机器人重新打开探照灯，它的主人有些沮丧的发现，躲进这里并不是一个非常明智的选择——从天花板的顶端垂下一条条拾荒者攀岩用的绳索，支离破碎的精密仪器可怜巴巴的铺满了地面，倾斜龟裂的地板，四散倒塌的扶梯和如同粗壮遒劲的藤蔓似的电缆。都无不诉说着在这里行走是一件多么艰辛的事情。

“没事，来吧BB-8，跟紧我。”Poe叹息了一下，鼓励自己的机器人继续前进，他轻盈的跨过横在脚下的障碍，回身抱起被拦在身后的伙伴。

“Beep~Bee~”橙白相间的小东西发出凄惨的悲鸣，可怜巴巴的说着如果人类决定丢下自己先走，它是可以理解的。

“我不会那么做的。”飞行员被逗弄的吃吃笑了起来，怀里的重量让他的声音变得断续，“没关系，我们可以找个隐蔽的位置藏起来，他们不会找到我们的。”他将BB-8放在一块平整的地板上，旁边高耸的几何形金属块成为一个天然的遮挡。他们两人藏在阴影的阴影中，仿佛深陷一个黑黝黝的窟窿里。

外面传来的噪音吸引了飞行员的注意，他做出一个让对方等在原地的手势，从缝隙中向外窥探。

一架姗姗来迟的宇普西隆级指挥穿梭机停缓缓降落在处罚者号外面的空地上，扬起四下翻卷的沙尘，一群端着武器的暴风兵严阵以待，Omega忘记了呼吸的方法。他的Alpha以一种始料未及的方式大步走下升降斜梯，Poe第一次完全不期待见到对方。他有些惨兮兮的想，如果这就是所谓原力的意志，那么这一定是原力对自己开过的，最恶意的一次玩笑，任务的失败，被包围，被俘虏，失去了所有的防护，而他讨厌令Organa将军失望，更讨厌让Muriel失望，血液冲刷耳鼓的声响振聋发聩，他的一颗心几乎要冲破胸膛。

“Wrrrrp？Bee？”飞行员没有回答BB-8的询问，有些挫败的跌坐回地板，手肘撑在盘起的膝盖上，手掌拖着潮湿的额头，他忍耐着梗在喉咙里的不甘和愤怒，平复着急促的呼吸。Poe紧闭双眼，短暂的权衡利弊后，他重新振作起来，从口袋中掏出那个关乎整个银河系未来的存在，单膝跪地，严肃的面容染上了一种无机质的坚韧。

“你拿着它比在我手中要更加安全。你带着它快点离开这里，我来拖住他们。”坚硬冰凉的合金外壳硌着抵抗组织王牌飞行员的掌心，他小心的将地图放进机器人身上的存储器中，“还记得我以前教过你的吗？依尼马贸易哨站有抵抗组织的眼线，他们会帮助你的。一定要把这个交给Organa将军。”

“Bee~Wrrrrrrp~beep？”BB-8迟疑的转动身体，乞求着不愿跟人类分开。

“不行！快点走！这里到处都是拾荒者留下的隐蔽出口，你逃出去一直向哨站的方向跑，不要停！”Omega用坚定不容置疑的口吻拒绝了对方的央求，他略加思索，补充上一句连自己都不太相信的安慰，“不要担心，我们都会没事的。”

看着BB-8的身影彻底隐没在黑暗之中，Poe把长时间前吸进去的一口气缓缓吐出，接下来的一切就都变得简单明了，他向机器人离开的相反的方向快步走去。

王牌飞行员掏出枪套里的袖珍爆能枪，紧紧攥在手中，他倾听着那些沉重嘈杂的脚步声，预判着敌人的位置，像一只野兽般灵巧的闪躲穿行。

Poe找到一个隐蔽的位置，把爆能枪架上稳固的平面上，微微歪头，斜着眼睛，瞄准鱼贯涌入处罚者号的敌人。他屏息扣动扳机，枪法精准一如在新共和国飞行舰队做指挥官时那般，他借着后坐力，翻身跑向下一个藏身的地方。

“他在那里！追上他！”在叫喊和激光破空的声音中，Omega迅速的藏匿进漆黑的暗影，对于在岔口繁多，遍布障碍物的飞船里奔跑他早有经验，哪怕是黑暗中也表现出一向的敏捷从容。

飞行员沉着冷静的保持着追兵与自己的距离，一边在掩护下击倒每一个越过安全界限的敌人。在枪中最后一点能量块射尽后，Poe丢下武器开始专注于逃跑和躲藏。敌人的数量远多于自己的设想，甚至不需要他的Alpha现身，只要自己稍作停顿就会被他们追上，而BB-8需要更多时间。他左手按压着疼痛不已的肺部，四下观察自己所在的位置，斟酌片刻，他毅然朝着船尾喷射器所在的方向跑去，大颗大颗的汗水挥洒在他一路沿途飞奔经过的地面上。

Poe首先听到的是风声，在还未转过最后的拐角，便听见了气流通过管状建筑所发出的呜咽似的低沉悲鸣，如同受到感染一般，他的脚步也同样变得沉重缓慢，呼吸粗粝，肺叶被匕首来回翻搅般的疼痛着。此刻飞行员已经精疲力尽，扶着身旁铁板吃力的前行，发热的掌心和冰冷的金属形成了鲜明的对比。

行动放缓，热感涌上头顶，Omega的脖颈蔓延出大片的潮红，他不出声的给自己鼓劲，翻过了最后的一个转弯，视野一下变得开阔明晰起来，好像忽然将漆黑的幕布一把扯掉，露出道路尽头的浅色沙漠和沉静夜空，美丽的令人心驰神往。飞行员继续走着，直到他看到有什么东西在弧形喷射口的边缘处逐渐变大——一个白点，那是风暴兵的头部，对方正缓缓爬上陡峭的斜坡向自己这边逼近。

Poe听见背后传来如影随形的脚步声，他转过身，左后方有四个忽然闪现的人影堵住了去路，他还没有反应过来，右后方也出现了四个风暴兵，他扭头想再看一眼自由而宽阔的沙地，但一排敌人的身影阻隔了渴望的视线。他们端着武器，黑洞洞的枪口直指目标的胸膛，整齐有序的包围过来。

他并不想投降，但是他更不想死在这里，还有人——飞行员截住自己的思绪，但是Muriel的身影还是出现在他的头脑里，瘦小苍白，高烧让她的脸颊和眼窝泛着不自然的红晕。Omega觉得自己的内脏都被绞成一滩肉酱，他咬着下唇，控制住自己脸上的表情，将手掌伸展缓缓举过抬头。风暴兵们靠的更近了，他们步伐整齐，个头相近，Poe抬起头，一块边缘被切割成奇怪形状的夜空缄默不语。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Kylo Ren在收到藏于贾库的地图被什么人取走的情报时，没有想到眼线口中所说的那个人类会是Poe，指挥穿梭机刚刚靠近那个荒凉星球时，Alpha就感受到了自己Omega 的原力，像夜晚山间一簇盛放的火花，像熠熠生辉的星辰点缀在夜空之上。这不期而至的重逢所带来的激动与渴求，催生他心中已酝酿了两年的念头恣意生长。

直到原力使用者走下飞船的那一刻，不能自己的情绪才稍有缓解，但随着脚下距离不断的缩短，朝着那足以撼动自己整个灵魂的光明走去时，尘封已久的心又剧烈跳动起来，一如上次的重逢。

Kylo Ren在厚重的面具下呼吸着，缓步走近围拢成一圈的风暴兵，用深沉而专注的眼光审视着自己的Omega——对方以一种烈马般的姿态，高傲又优雅异常的昂首站在其中。当Poe的视线越过风暴兵的肩膀，垂落在自己身上的那一刻，混杂感情的使飞行员包裹在黑暗中的脸庞仿佛焕发出一种引人瞩目的光彩，但转瞬即逝归于平静。

“嗨！”俘虏心平气和的问候来到自己身前的敌人，一双机敏的眼睛在风暴兵之间来回转动，最后停留在那陌生的面具上，“你是要打算这就这样一直跟我站在这里吗？”

“我知道地图在你手上，把它交出来。”从面具下传来的经过处理的声音听起来非常古怪，弱化了深掩其下的所有思绪。

“什么地图？”Poe眨着眼睛装做无辜的模样。

“搜身。”Kylo Ren用毫无感情的声音命令道。

两双感觉不到温度的手掌在飞行员的身上来回摸索，用不必要的力度拍打，紧攥布料下的每块肌肉，Omega不舒服的扭了一下身体，当搜查的手掌捏上大腿内侧的时候，Poe再忍不住的向前迈了一步，侧头轻蔑的瞪了一眼立即收回双手的风暴兵，恼火的从鼻腔里甩出一个短促的哼声。

“长官，东西不在他的身上。”

Kylo Ren来到Poe的面前，即使看不到脸孔和表情，但对于自己Alpha的了解，耐心一向是匮乏物品，Omega努力压下后躲避的冲动，打定主意装傻到底，他在心里计算着自己拖延的时间。

“什么东西？”飞行员睁大眼睛歪着头问道。

“你觉得这很有趣？”平直的语调中依旧可以察觉到其中透露出的责难意味，Omega那种无畏的神态挑战了Alpha的耐心和自尊的底线。原力使用者双手攥拳，旋即又松开，转头环视四周，看过来的视线在等待着命令。他不再犹豫，沉声说道。

“撤退，我已经找到想要的东西了。”

“我——”有月光渗透云翳的缝隙，打下一道道银灰色的光，像从天壁顶端倾泻而下的水柱，这光辉照亮了Kylo Ren的面具和他猛然伸向Poe脸颊的手。飞行员的话没有说完，甚至连略带紧张的表情都没丝毫改变，那双暖棕色的眼睛上翻，整个人安静的软倒下去。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

俘虏被如同刀片插入眼睑的强烈光线唤醒，他蹙眉缓缓睁开眼睛，熟悉的气息如湿淋淋的晨雾一般环绕着周身，吹拂而来的凉爽气流掠过干燥的脸庞。Poe不知道自己身在何处，也不知道自己昏睡了多长时间，他尝试着活动四肢发现并没有被束缚，只是倚躺在座椅上的身体像是受凉了般的隐隐酸痛，他动作稍显迟缓的的转动脖颈，看到自己的Alpha正回身给闭合的门扉落锁。

Kylo Ren已经摘掉了那个头盔，英俊的面容一半隐于黑暗，一半被光线照亮，五官如嶙峋山脊的褶皱般锋锐。

“醒了？”这句话是掷近天堑中的石子，连回声都没有，黑暗绝地走动的姿态仿佛一座巍峨高山正沉着的移动，光线在他脚下的地板上投下巨大的暗影。

“我没想到你现在居然是抵抗组织的飞行员。”他漫不经心的说着，停在令人Omega感到放松的安全距离之外。

Poe谨慎的跳下椅子，直到双脚踩上坚实的地板才开口讲话，“你不知道的事情有很多。两年间发生了——”他停下来，清了清喉咙，有些不太高兴的发现这喑哑的声音听起来都不像是自己的，“发生了很多事情。”他意有所指的淡淡苦笑了一下，巡视着自己所处的房间，“我这是在哪？”

“第一秩序的歼星舰上。”原力使用者深邃阴沉的黑眼睛注视着俘虏，脸上带着一种意味不明的淡淡自得。

飞行员思索着眨了眨眼睛，头顶打下来光线在他纤长的睫毛上洒下一层银霜。他有些犹疑的继续询问道。

“我睡了多久？”

“没多久，我们还没到弑星者基地。”

这个回答引起了Poe的警觉，他抱起双臂，深棕色眼中闪现出跃跃欲试的光芒。这个熟悉的名字让他神思飞动，一系列的计划和对策自然而然的从脑海中浮现出来。

“地图在哪？”Kylo Ren的声音忽然从他的头顶上方传来，打断了他的思绪。

“什么？”Omega把滑下来遮挡住视线的卷发甩开，突然缩短的距离让他连忙向后退去，飞行员用椅子将两人隔开，有些戒备的看着自己的Alpha。

“那个可以找到Skywalker的地图。”Kylo Ren耐着性子继续追问。

“……所以你不是来跟我叙旧的？”Poe故意拖长了语调假装受伤的说道，他松开扶着椅子的左手，又后退了几步。

“如果你想，只要告诉我地图在哪，咱们有的是时间叙旧。”飞行员诧异的发现对方居然真的在考虑这个打趣，Alpha把重心从右脚换到走脚，垂下视线认真思索的模样出奇的英俊，他抬起头，对上自己Omega的双眼，目光带着一种混沌的温柔，仿佛浸润在牛奶中一样，“咱们会有很多，很多时间。”

飞行员的内心瑟缩了一下，他抿起嘴唇，努力让自己站稳身体。

“我都不知道第一秩序这么热情好客，但是不了，谢谢。我很赶时间。”Poe揶揄的对自己的Alpha撇撇嘴，他像是忽然想到了什么似的，微微侧头朝着对方挤眼睛，“如果你能在路过塔科达纳的时候把我放下，我会非常感激的。”

Kylo Ren不为所动的向前迈出一步，弯曲了一下嘴角，好像刚刚听到对方讲了个非常幼稚的笑话一般，他伸手想去捏Omega的鼻子，被灵巧的躲掉了。

“别说傻话。”他的回答直接将飞行员的情绪推下冰冷的谷底，“你会在第一秩序找到适合你的位置的。”

“……你知道，我永远都不会加入第一秩序。”短暂的停顿过后，Poe的声音听起来像一层薄薄的水，“永远。”

黑暗绝地看到Omega整个人溶解出一种深深的平静，罕见的沉思般的安宁降临在对方的脸庞，暖棕色的双瞳中泯灭了所有的感情，Kylo Ren知道，那是Poe痛到极致时的神情，这是他第三次在自己Omega的脸上见到，他立刻就明白怎么回事了。

“不要，”嫉妒和恐惧混合成的感情堵塞在他的喉管中，“把那个拉桑人的死，”随着勉强从缝隙里挤出的声音，Alpha尝到了一丝丝苦味，原本自以为早已忘记的，混血异族Alpha的威胁又在他的耳畔响起。“怪罪到我的头上。”

“我没有。我只是责怪自己的无能，我把这归罪于第一秩序。”Poe又后退了一步，指甲陷进手掌里也感觉不到疼，“所以这就是我加入抵抗组织的原因，第一秩序不会胜利的。我不知道对方向你许诺了什么，向你展现了什么，如果是你一直所渴望力量，那么我也会展现给你看。”他体内掌管着骄傲的那部分开始苏醒了，他仰起脸，坚定的决心一览无余，“Ben Organa-solo，我要让你知道，绝不是只有投奔黑暗面原力这一条道路可走。”

“不要那么——”Kylo Ren强压下内心的动摇，想阻止对方继续下去可没有成功。

“不要那么称呼你，我知道，两年前你就说过了，但我又不会听，还是省省吧。”飞行员挥手打断对方，他认真而温和的着自己Alpha，一字一顿的说道，“当然如果你要坚持这条路走下去，那么就做好被我们击溃的准备，就像我曾经向你保证过的，我会追上你，打败你，带你回去。”

“但是现在，是我追上你了。”原力使用者艰难的说着，努力把视线从飞行员的脸上移开，Poe的眼神能看透他的灵魂。他攥紧拳头，调整着自己的呼吸，他愤恨的环视四周，难以察觉的得意和胜利感到访了他的面孔将刚刚的阴郁驱走。

他转身俯视着个头较小的Omega，用一种令对方不寒而栗的语调轻轻的说道，“这次再没有碍事的人会来妨碍我了。”

“哦？你怎么可以肯定我不是故意被你抓住的？”飞行员重新拉开两人之间的距离，装出一派轻松的模样，眼睛都不眨一下的说着谎话。

“你在跟我拖延时间——”对方已经恢复了一开始的从容不迫，只看了一眼自己的Omega，就戳穿对方的把戏，暂做思索后他继续道，“除了地图，你还想隐瞒其他事情。但绝不是等待抵抗组织的救援。”

俘虏在心底懊恼的咋舌，他耸耸肩，“好吧，我坦白，其实我想要把你打晕拖走，你得承认这个主意确实很具有诱惑……”他的话没有说完，在对方忽然靠近自己的那一刻，他下意识的又闪躲向后退去。

Kylo Ren警觉的眯起了眼睛，注意到对方奇怪的举动。

“你在怕什么。”

“我怕过你吗？”他用嘲弄的口气反诘道。

“以现在的情况来看，你最好怕我。”Alpha的威胁和持续的逼近，让Poe轻微颤抖了一下，他十分渴望的瞥了一眼远处的门口。

原力使用者俯身撩开对方后颈细碎的柔软卷发，察觉到自己Omega的气息有些改变。现在飞行员闻起来像一株绽放了花朵的葱翠植物，丰沛的树液充满了每一片叶子，饱满的花瓣层层盛开。他把嘴唇熨帖在留有疤痕的腺体处，倾听着血液奔流涌动的声音，诉说着肌肤之下蕴含着的无尽蓬勃生命力。他深呼吸着，在熟悉的植物一般的清新味道中夹杂着一丝若有若无的热牛奶的香气。

Kylo Ren阴沉而专注的双眼中，起初的迷惑渐渐退却，一种被唤醒的狂喜和暴怒在他严肃的脸上来回交替闪现。年轻高大的黑暗绝地感受到了一种过去从未品尝过的甜美和惊慌，这奇特的感觉如此强烈，让他不能自己。

他直起身体，走到俘虏的面前，捏起Poe的下巴，迫使对方直视自己锐利满是探寻的目光。那视线仿佛是在确认某种东西一般，来回飞行员的脸上游走，探寻。Kylo Ren的声音变得冰冷刺耳，每个爆破开来的音节下都是无需言明的愤怒。

“你是不是有什么想要告诉我？”

“你想让我告诉你什么？”Poe褪去了所有的伪装，毫不退缩的迎上对方的视线，冷冷的说。

“孩子，在，哪？！”随着咆哮而出的每一个字词，Alpha线条坚硬的嘴唇都在微微颤抖。

Omega竭尽全部的自制压下心头一闪而过的惊慌，他扬起的脸上透露着不可动摇的决心。

“在第一秩序永远也够不到的地方。”飞行员用一种随随便便的语气说道，无视对方的手指收紧，那力道几乎要把他的下颚捏碎。

黑沉沉的原力和冰冷的暴怒混杂交缠，在Kylo Ren的周身肆虐滋长，从头到脚，乃至发尖都透露出无需言明的怒火和阴郁的压迫。

“你怎么敢——”这咬牙切齿的逼问说到一半终成断句，黑暗绝地在濒临爆的边缘及时克制住了自己，他松开桎梏住飞行员的手掌大步退开，像是无处发泄内心混杂的强烈感情般的，在狭窄有限的空间内烦躁的来回踱步。

Poe被推得一个踉跄，感受内心同样逐渐高涨而起的愤怒情绪，他活动着酸涩的下颚，舔了舔微微暴皮的干燥嘴唇，

“我怎么敢？”他用力的深呼吸着，整理好自己被攥成一团的衣襟。

Kylo Ren猛地停下脚步，回头凶狠的逼视着自己的俘虏，脸上的表情像是要撕碎什么人一样。

“我怎么敢瞒着你？还是我怎么敢把她放在安全的地方？”飞行员嘴角凝起一丝嘲弄的笑容，明亮的眼瞳宛如燃烧的棕色火焰。“那你想让我怎么告诉你？”

“写信告诉你吗？还是拨通你的通讯器号码？或者干脆大摇大摆的走上第一秩序的歼星舰上，来到你的面前说‘嘿！Ben，你现在有个女儿了。愿意跟我一起回去，亲手抱一抱那个小东西吗？’”他的声音撞击着冰冷阴暗的四壁，在凝滞的空气中回荡。

“闭——嘴——”伴随着那从牙缝里挤出来的嘶声，Poe被一股力量攫取了所有的行动和呼吸。原力如同一看不见的双手，粗暴的钳住他的双肩和喉咙向上提拉，突如其来的痛楚让飞行员发出一声短促的惊呼，他从内心深处绞出一阵被噎住的断续的空洞笑声。怒火让人变得无所畏惧，他不顾这警告，用破碎的气音艰难的继续着。

“哈，哈哈……呃啊——而你，而你会跟我回去吗？还是说要我把女儿交给你，那么你想教会她什么？让她成为什么？恩？一个接受洗脑式教育的风暴兵，还是你的Ren武士——呃！”犹如一记重拳直击胸口，Poe喑哑的低吟着，所有的声音和氧气都被隔斩断，无法呼吸造成的缺氧让他头痛欲裂，涨红的额头上突起的血管随时都要爆裂开来。他蹙眉勉强将眼睛睁开一道缝隙，Kylo Ren迫近的面容上那双深色的眼睛让人分不清瞳仁和虹膜的界限。

“不需要你再提醒我对于当年放你走这件事所带来的懊悔！”对方咆哮着撤回原力对飞行员的控制，他用一只手揪住对方的衣领，把人拽倒在自己身前的地板上。

空气重新涌入肺部，刀割般的锐痛褪去，Omega双膝跪地，狼狈的呛咳着，大口大口的倒着气，伴随着粗粝浑浊的呼吸声。从上俯瞰，那翘起浓密如同流苏一样的睫毛和蹙起深色的眉头微微颤动，完全吻合记忆中的模样，让Alpha的怒火毫无缘由的退去了大半。

“我不想和你争吵，别再反抗我。”

“你这个要求是不是有点过分？”Poe感觉到指尖下血脉震颤，血液重新回流到双臂，一颗心急剧跳动起来，他挤出一个哂笑，“先是要我说出地图的下落，又要我加入第一秩序，还试图威胁我的女儿，却不要我反抗？”

“那是我们的女儿！”Kylo Ren像是摆弄一个没有重量的人偶，钳住飞行员的双肩用力的摇晃，Poe的话语像针尖一样刺痛着他的每一寸皮肤，他咆哮起来。

而Omega一直在等着这个时刻，他屏住呼吸，眼部肌肉绷紧，从刚刚讲话时就在蓄力的双腿猛的蹬地，倾身一拳揍向自己的Alpha。

这出其不意的攻击让对方躲闪不及，肩膀上结结实实的吃了一记重拳，Kylo Ren闷哼着后退了一步，原力截住紧随其后的第二下攻击，Poe因坠在肩膀的重量又一次被强行压倒，肉体撞击地面发出沉重的声响，他的膝盖骨和每一处着陆的部位都在尖叫。

“够了，继续下去对你没好处！”Kylo Ren收回原力将人从地板上拖起来，直接按倒在不远处的座椅上，把那些令人恼火的挣扎用自己的体重和膝盖压牢牢压制。手掌紧攥飞行员的两只手腕固定在座椅的扶手上。他沉重的呼吸着，俯身想去捕捉对方被牙齿咬得几乎渗出血迹的嘴唇，但对方转过头去。Alpha转而沿着对方的下颚一路舔到锁骨，舌尖尝到了汗水的丝丝咸味。他把嘴唇轻轻覆上Omega的颈部，感受着那层薄薄皮肤下脉搏的飞快跳动的所带来的震颤和让自己心旷神怡的气息，周身散发出来的戾气烟消云散了。

“你为什么一定要惹恼我？”原力使用者贴着着又滑又凉的肌肤，一路吻到飞行员的耳畔，他把湿热的吐息喷进对方敏感的耳蜗里，他用一种很难称之为哄劝的语调，劝诱着自己的Omega，“告诉我，她在哪？”

“你知道我什么都不会说的。”飞行员用从牙缝里挤出的声音嘶嘶说道。

“你也应该知道，只要我想，完全可以原力把你所有的秘密都挖出来。”Kylo Ren支起身体，稍微退开一些。

“既然如此，你干嘛还要问我呢？！”Poe瞪视过来的目光带着十足的挑衅。

“因为我不想伤害你，但是如果你希望我那么对待你，我可以保证让你满意。”对方讲话的时候仿佛在与什么做着搏斗一般，仿佛内心深处对于飞行员的喜爱在抵抗着某种阴戾狠绝的东西。

“哈！不想伤害我？！”Omega发出一声不屑的嗤笑，“你已经伤害我了！”他的斗志重新被点燃，开始奋力试图挣脱对方的钳制，发现在厚实布料的防御下，指甲和抓挠带来的效果甚微，便使用牙齿去攻击那钢铁般的肌肉。

“如果你想把原本谈话变成审讯，那么好吧，我给你想要的。”Kylo Ren彻底失去了耐心，皱紧的眉头让原本就十分严整的五官更为冷峭，他牙齿咬得咯咯作响，张开五指揪住Poe的卷发，把对方的头甩到椅背上。

不同于2年前自己从扎布拉克人那里体会到的纯粹的痛楚，Kylo Ren的原力像风，像火焰，像霜降，像雨露，像许许多多无法形容的感觉纷至沓来在自己脑海中呈现，让Poe感到窒息。他努力抵抗着，不想泄露一丝信息，但如同在澹然而幽深的记忆湖面投石泛波一般，就连那些渲染了岁月的浓重色调与气息的画面都在他的眼前被一一打捞而出。

雅文4上的家，母亲温暖的手掌，父亲有力的拥抱，后院中的原力之树，教室中木质课桌的气味，马萨西神殿的石阶被太阳炙烤的滚烫。那些飞逝的碎片勾起了思念，但Kylo Ren没有停下，他继续着。霍斯尼亚的空间传输站，客房里柔软的床铺，混血异族小姑娘光着脚，追着BB-8从客厅跑到书房的声响，落在院子中白雪的温度，秋雨滴落在墓碑上洗去所有的尘土。这是一种非常古怪的感觉，如同把一颗心分成两半，分别埋在脚下两个星球的土地里，和所有的飞鸟以及一切可以发声的生命在阳光下歌唱，和所有的植物在一起生长，毫无保留的将一切都奉献。

那一刻黑暗绝地感受到Poe自身的原力像一条藏于土壤中的金色光脉一样正在蜿蜒流淌，让自己渴求光明面的内心在冰冷坚硬的土地下开始躁动。他如触电般松开Omega柔软的卷发，狼狈的缩回双手停止了精神探索，但属于Ben Solo的回忆已经被唤醒。

“嗯——啊，啊，哈……”飞行员发出如释重负的低吟，他紧闭双眼，眉头微微蹙起，卷曲的浓密睫毛在颧骨上投下浅浅的暗影。他把额头抵在椅背上来回磨蹭，想要甩掉残留在头脑中，如蛛丝般细密缠绕的感觉，随着急促的呼吸声，结实的褐色胸口来回起伏。

Kylo Ren凝视着Omega，阳光的热度，床铺的味道，赤裸的脚踩在地面上发出的声响和马萨西神殿，这些画面在头脑中融合。他想起在更早之前，在自己还是个17岁的绝地的时候，Poe休假回到雅文4的绝地学院去找他，两人在照满了金色阳光和拂动着树影的房间里打闹，窗外是衬托在碧空之下的紫红色群山，那些盛放在窗口树木上的白花如同散发着芬芳气味的细雪，温热的和风吹过，它们便纷纷扬扬的飘落在宿舍的地板上，带来一股令人陶醉的清新气味，但这都比不上眼下自己Omega所散发出来的味道。

他凭借着身高的优势，轻而易举的将Poe推倒在床上，个头矮小的军人张开双腿用膝盖夹住自己的胯骨两侧，也把他带倒。他们挨的如此近，呼吸间全是彼此潮湿温热的吐息，紧密贴合的胸口下两颗心正同步跃动着，强而有力，生机勃勃。无需发情期或是信息激素的煽动，只是看着对方弯起双亮晶晶的棕色眼睛，咬着下唇坏笑的模样，就让自己无法呼吸，血液沸腾如同燃烧。

Poe昂头露出脖颈的曲线，抿紧嘴角分开双腿，努力将他烫热的性器全部吞吃进去。在湿滑的后穴适应了自己的大小后，开始缓慢扭动腰胯，舒展肢体的姿态，嘴唇亲吻起来的味道和柔暖臀肉捏起来感触，只需品尝一次这样的滋味就再不肯放手。

在汗水淋漓的热情过后，精疲力竭的侧躺在床边厚实的地毯上，柔暖的绒毛让人鼻端发痒，呼吸间全是被阳光晒得灼热的干燥布料的味道。闭上双眼感受着性爱后令人心满意足的舒爽和肌肉的隐隐酸痛，身旁两人皱皱巴巴的衣服如肆意生长的草坪一样，铺满了光滑的地板。Poe从他的手臂下挣脱出来，摇摇晃晃的起身，阳光将麦色汗湿的皮肤镀金，整个人都闪闪发亮。

对方小心谨慎的跨过他的身体，踩着衣服向浴室的方向走去。Omega的脚很纤细，线条精致，与个头稍显高挑的女孩的脚差不多大，当它掠过自己的头顶时，可以看到脚底浅色皮肤下繁复的青色脉络，泛红的脚踝上是自己的手掌和牙齿留下的痕迹，被肠液和润滑剂稀释后的精液顺着对方柔软的大腿内侧缓缓滑落。

这回忆使得Kylo Ren浑身震颤，一种迫切想要给Poe的身上烙下属于自己的印记的焦灼在他的胃中烈火一样燃烧，烫的心脏都缩成一团。

“不要动。”带着不容拒绝的魄力的声音犹如平直的轨道直架飞行员的耳畔，原力像丝线束缚了所有的行动，Poe不适的喘息着，恍惚的发现自己的身体完全脱离了大脑的掌控，只能倚靠在椅子上任由对方粗暴的将衬衣从裤腰里扯出。

Kylo Ren失去了解开侧系暗扣的耐心，直接从领口处将衣服用力扯开，把心中的全部焦灼都发泄到了可怜的衬衣上。

随着布料撕裂的声音和纽扣散落在地板上发出的声响，飞行员不可避免的畏缩了一下，他无法睁开眼睛，只是咬紧牙关绷紧了全身的肌肉。

Alpha将碍事的夹克和衬衫的碎布从对方的身上剥下，裸露出的每一处都赏心悦目，肩膀胳膊相连的浑圆弧线，结实动人的下臂衬托出纤细的手腕，宽厚的胸腔包裹在薄薄肌肉之下，可以看到根根分明的肋骨，往下是随着呼吸起伏的平坦腹肌，一些尚未消退的淤青和鲜嫩的疤痕遍布在温暖躯体上。

Poe整个人如同散发出来的气息一样，带着一种透熟般的诱惑。

原力使用者摘下一只手套，绕开那些瘢痕，指尖下的皮肤光滑，抚摸起来像飞燕草的花瓣，像淋在热松饼上的糖浆。裤链拉锁滑动的声音在沉寂的空间中被夸张的放大，Kylo Ren脱下Poe的鞋子，将那只结构精巧，背部微隆的左脚拿着手中把玩，手掌中足底的皮肤干燥冰凉。他捏着脆弱细小的脚趾骨，回想着每次Omega在自己身下高潮时，蜷缩起脚趾将床单揉皱的样子，只觉得呼吸都慢慢变得深重，焦灼在他的胃中如饥饿的野兽一般的撕咬着。

飞行员的思绪跋涉出混沌的泥沼，这才意识到对方想要做些什么。

“这，这就是你的审讯？”沙哑的声音里带着很淡的轻蔑，他用眼角乜斜着敌人刻薄的说，“恩？脱掉你每一个俘虏的衣服？看来你的审讯技巧需要加强。”

Kylo Ren没有被这个挑衅激怒，他平静甚至可以说带着一丝淡不可察的愉悦揉了揉Poe的卷发，把嘴唇小心的贴近对方，仿佛飞行员绷紧的双唇是一触即破的泡泡，呼吸间全是Omega的气息，他用低沉醇厚的嗓音轻轻说道。

“当然不，这是对于你隐瞒我的惩罚。”他向后撤，带着未明情绪的目光缓缓扫过对方的额头，眉毛，双眼，鼻尖，嘴唇和下巴，让Poe心惊胆战的微笑在他的嘴角一闪而过，“至于审讯，那不会花很长时间的，”他眼睛微微转向左侧，做出回想的姿态，“之前我审讯过的所有人里没有谁可以撑过去。我们可以最后进行。”

收回视线他正对上飞行员眼中的风暴雷霆，目光似是要划破漆黑的夜幕。Kylo Ren像是很满意对方表露出来的这种想要奋起抗争的劲头，用手摩挲着Poe的喉结，粗糙的布料刮着柔软的人体皮肤。

“抵抗组织是不会屈服的，”Poe带着挑战的神情望着黑暗绝地，压在身体上原力的重量压覆在身上变得愈发沉重，汲取入肺部的氧气也渐渐变得稀薄，他难受的眨了眨眼睛，呼吸变得紊乱。“……我，我也不会。”在艰难的说完这句话后，他死死的咬住嘴唇，下定决心不再发出任何声音，也不给予对方任何回应。

“很好，我们可以试一试。”Kylo Ren亲了亲Poe的脚面，脱下另一只靴子，将所剩无几的遮蔽完全脱光。密闭的房间内温度略微偏低，寒凉干洁的空气包裹着飞行员的身体，让他不禁打了个寒颤。

“觉得冷？”高大的Alpha屈膝一腿跪在座椅上，投下的暗影几乎将矮小的Omega完全笼罩，他抬起对方的小腿，察觉到身下躯体的轻颤，将嘴唇贴上脚踝出的皮肤轻轻啃噬起来。“马上就会让你暖和起来。”

细密的痒意让飞行员闭上双眼，咬着口腔内壁的腮肉不让自己发出哼声。

对方的沉默并没有阻止原力使用者接下来的动作，他施力向外掰开试图夹紧的膝盖，一路沿着丰腴的大腿内侧亲到根部。常年不见阳光的皮肤是浅褐色的，摸起来柔嫩光滑，手感极佳。他用牙齿在上面留下自己的齿痕，听着Poe吃痛低低抽气的声音。给Omega打上自己标记和感觉如溪流在心头疾行而过，清亮的舒畅感缓解了一开始的烦躁。

Kylo Ren起身向后退去，那专注而炽热的视线始终没有离开过飞行员。忽然消失的碰触和窸窸窣窣的声响引得Poe奇怪的睁开眼睛，自己Alpha的面容几乎隐没于黑暗，唯独高雅宽阔的额头和锋锐的颧骨如同高耸出海面的礁石，彰显出一种无法形容的阴郁的美感。

Alpha很快返回到Omega的身边，手中多了一副沉甸甸的手铐，他牵起飞行员的手腕，交叠着扣死在镣铐中。落在身上束缚了所有行动的重量减轻了，坚硬冰冷的金属硌着Poe的小腹，让他无法控制的开始在头脑中思索起来，如果用这个作为武器殴打对方太阳穴会造成什么样的伤害。

“别想那些没用的事情。”Alpha用嘴唇碰了碰Omega的额头，把散落下来的那些卷发向后梳拢，他闻到残留的洗发液和汗水混合的温暖味道，长久以来困扰着自己的饥饿感终于得以遏止，但是又一种截然不同的急切被唤醒。

Kylo Ren贴合着Poe身体的曲线一路向下吻去，嘴唇下的皮肤干燥，经过乳首，那里的皮肤冰冷柔嫩，他伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，用牙齿叼着迅速挺立起来软肉。飞行员呼吸急促，全身颤抖起来，变得比他记忆中还要敏感。原力使用者张嘴将那里整个含在嘴中吮吸，烫热灵活的舌尖围着充血肿起的乳首轻轻打转，像是小孩子抱着十二万分的好奇，反复拨弄玩具开关似的挑逗着。

随着舌头每一次的舔舐和牙齿的碾磨，酥痒的感觉涟漪般一圈圈涌来，让Omega觉得全身的血液都向下腹流去。Poe急促而粗重的喘息起来，耸起肩膀，试图用胳膊推开对方，整个人都要嵌进椅子当中。

原力使用者终于放开被自己咬的红肿的乳首，他拎着手铐，将对方的双手固定在头顶，垂下眼睑，目光落在飞行员双腿间抬起头来的性器，Omega的视线追随着他，对自身生理上的屈服所感到的羞耻，使得大片的潮红爬上了他的颈项和耳尖。

“恩！”在戴着粗糙手套的左手忽然握住勃起的性器，力度大到足以销毁所有的欲望，短促的痛呼后，Poe死死咬住牙关，在布料轻轻剐蹭敏感的皮肤的时候，僵硬的别过脸孔。

Alpha从鼻腔里挤出一个短促的低沉嗤笑，他停下手中的动作，捞住Omega的后腰，直接将人翻转，变为趴跪在倾斜的座椅上的姿势。

飞行员没有反抗，带着一种已然脱离了此刻境地的漠然神情顺从的转身，膝盖上的皮肤粘连着皮革，压出浅浅的凹陷，只是被束缚在一起的双手死死扣着椅背，用力到指骨都泛白的地步。

完全不加以任何润滑就撑开穴口褶皱的手指让Poe大幅度的震颤了一下。

“我刚刚说过了，这是惩罚。”Kylo Ren俯身压上Poe的后背，干燥的布料和衣服上的金属纽扣硌着温暖的肌肤。粗糙的手套磨蹭着干燥柔嫩的肌肤，他嘴唇贴上肩膀，泄愤般的撕咬着每一块皮肤。

Omega全身蔓泛红，渗出的冷汗覆盖了胸膛，这些碰触不同于之前的任何一次，让他不可抑制的从心底掠过一丝惊惧，竭力蜷缩起身体想要逃避这些痛楚。他知道Ben从来都不是一个好脾气的相处对象，但是此刻的处境超出了他全部的经验和理解范围。

“啊！”在戴着厚实手套的指尖刺入干燥的穴口时，剧痛让Poe瞪大了眼睛发出痛呼。他吃痛的抽着冷气，弓起的背部像是折断一半，跪在椅垫上的双腿不住颤抖，仿佛随时都会倒下。

对飞行员来说，不在发情期中的性爱总是温柔漫长的。两人卸去平日里的急躁性格，更多的爱抚，亲吻，像一种独特的交流，缓慢的扩张，在等待身体逐渐适应的时间里的那些轻声细语，挂在唇边的笑容和温暖拥抱。过程像一首歌，一次飞行，有舒缓的开始，中间则动人心魄，最后是平静滞缓的收尾。仿佛身外的一切都冻结了，只有那令人回味的美好还在他的胸中回荡。

而此刻，他除了锥心的疼痛和赤裸裸的羞辱外什么也感觉不到。

对方换了光裸的右手，修长且骨节分明的手指在紧致的甬道中按压摸索，Poe肌肉痉挛，后穴干涩胀痛难忍，他暗自用力阻止对方插进体内的动作，穴口死死勒住手指的关节。

Alpha想要自己的Omega感到疼痛，尖叫，哭泣，求饶，但如果在这种情况下直接进去，对自己来说也不会是一件非常舒服的事情。他按揉着穴口的肌肉，缓缓把手指抽出，故意用指腹按压内壁，指甲刮过内部穴口处的软肉，Poe咬破嘴唇才忍下差点溢出的痛呼。

短暂的喘息后，一种又凉又黏的液体滴落在Poe的尾椎上，他被激的浑身战栗，润滑剂顺着身体的曲线流下臀缝，一缕缕若有若无的，人工合成的香气蒸腾而起。

冰凉的手指抹开那些油脂样的液体，再次重新挤入穴口，没有了之前火辣辣的干涩痛楚，但依旧没有减轻Omega的丝毫负担，他需要更多。

一阵窸窣的动静过后，在甬道中来回按压轻挠的手指被一个浑圆粗大的物品所取代。

烫热的阴茎抵着被草草扩张的入口，飞行员的脸垮了下去，自己的臀部被掰开，硕大的龟头蛮横的撑开了柔软的肌肤，他浑身上下的每一根汗毛都竖了起来。

施暴者屏息冷酷的挺腰继续向前推进，不顾被绞紧造成的疼痛，将自己的阴茎整根没入收缩翕动的穴口，敏感的龟头和柱身蹭过湿热内壁的肌肉与褶皱，痛爽交杂点燃了内心所有的欲望，愉快的情绪在他的胸腔中爆炸开来，直到坚实的小腹抵上Poe柔软的臀肉，再无法入侵更多才停下。

“恩！呃啊——”飞行员闭紧双眼，忍耐着撕裂和酸胀感带来的疼痛，发出一声包裹在喉咙深处的长长闷哼，被抽离了脊椎一般的塌下腰胯，随着对方的动作和推力，顺从的向前趴倒在椅背上。仿佛被劈裂的疼痛从柔软敏感的鲜肉和尾椎处一路攀升，他哆哆嗦嗦的把头埋进双臂之间。

Kylo Ren叼住手套指尖的布料，把左手从中抽了出来，他换上光裸的手掌安抚起飞行员双腿间，刚刚被自己弄疼的阴茎。由于进入方式太过粗暴，即使抹上了润滑，还是有血从穴口的缝隙渗出，他也无动于衷的用右手把那血迹抹去。

Poe汗湿的脸颊黏在座椅上，飞船皮革特有的味道在他的鼻腔中弥漫，此时捋动彻底软下去的性器都无法弥补后面的疼痛。而且对方完全没有给他喘息的打算，摆动胯部开始缓缓抽插起来。

这太疼了，非常非常疼，而且不同于自己所经历过的任何一种疼痛，他可以忍受骨折，被殴打，划伤，但只有这个……飞行员咬着下唇，不住的摇头，他肌肉收紧，发出了喑哑的呻吟。

“啊呃啊！……还，还不能……啊……”

动作戛然而止，不是因为那低低的话语，而是Poe太过僵硬的躯体和绞紧的甬道让Kylo Ren始终无法畅快行动。他从Omega的身体里将勃发的性器抽出，搂着对方的腰部，腾出一些空间，自己在椅子上坐下，分开合拢的双腿，让飞行员跨坐自己的身体上。

“你不是很喜欢这个姿势吗？”他说着，扶住自己勃发坚硬的阴茎对上湿润滑腻的穴口。在对方小口小口蠕动着吞下头部之后，冷酷的按下Poe的身体。

Omega只觉得所有的重量都施加在了自己弯折的膝盖和小腿上，但此刻这些疼痛都显得那么微不足道，他因另一种无法准确表述，难以承受的剧痛发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“啊——”

他全身肌肉痉挛抽搐，手指抓挠着座椅靠背上的皮革，被冷汗浸透的额头抵上对方的肩膀，他张开口，绝望的试图汲取空气来缓解被自下而上劈开的痛楚，骑坐在Kylo Ren阴茎上的腰胯瑟瑟发抖。深入其中的性器如一把橙红色的灼铁，或是任何一种致命的凶器，他体内的每一寸肌肤都见尖叫，拒绝异物的入侵。

“呃啊——哈——哈——”

最脆弱的部位传来的剧痛，让他眼前所有景象都出现了重重叠叠的阴影，视野的边缘处又隐隐发暗，临界昏厥的边缘。

Kylo Ren抬起Poe的下巴，细小的胡茬扎着掌心，带来微弱的刺痒。阴沉深邃的目光一直盯着对方的脸庞，看着生理性的泪水在泛红的眼眶中积蓄，他用拇指拂过稍显下垂的眼角处的细纹。

“停，停下啊…呃啊——别…”Poe发出痛楚的喘息，在对方忽然向上顶送阴茎的时候虚弱的恳求着，他双臂抵着对方的肩膀想压制那粗暴的动作，但效果甚微。

一双硬净的大手捧住飞行员丰腴的臀部，手指掐进柔软的肉里，Kylo Ren前后摇晃着Omega的胯部，品评着自己的阴茎被火热甬道勒紧带来的一丝丝疼痛。

“停……呃啊！”对方带着惩罚意味的动作让Omega猛地把头后仰，脚趾僵硬的蜷起，像是要扣进皮革中似的，贴在Alpha裤子两侧的双腿簌簌发抖，膝关节也尖锐的疼着。他觉得自己脆弱柔嫩的内壁再经受不起任何的蹂躏和顶弄，穴口处的肌肤似是要被撕裂一般火辣辣的疼着。

剧痛在与快意的角逐中始终占据着上风，曾经可以给他带来酥麻快感的粗大阴茎此刻成为了在体内横行肆虐的凶器，每次残忍的入侵都带着宣誓主权的意味，那些冲破了防线的微弱呻吟成为了变调的哭喘，他想要对方停下，哪怕放缓晃动自己的节奏都好。

但痛楚如同愈发高涨的浪头，一次高过一次的络绎不绝的拍打而来，Poe无法呼吸，内脏都在灼烧，就在他觉得自己要被生生疼晕过去的时候，剧痛有了渐渐微弱下去的趋势。他无法分辨是因为穴口已经彻底麻木，又或是对方终于停下了顶弄自己的动作。他双眼勉强睁开第一道缝隙，对上Kylo Ren的瞳仁，深邃有如夜幕，美的触目惊心。

“知道自己错了吗？”Alpha摩挲着被冷汗浸湿的脸庞，努力想要压抑语调中愉悦的情绪却没有成功，淡淡的自得挂在嘴角。

“……”Omega粗重痛苦的喘息着，疼得脑中一片空濛，只剩固执倔强的本能驱使着他不肯轻易向对方低头。他艰难的吞咽了一下，浅色的舌头舔过淌血的嘴角，“结，结束了？……完了……，恩就……给我滚出去。”

Kylo Ren被对方这种逞强死撑的态度所触动，有些好笑的端详着飞行员的脸庞，用手抚摸又湿又凉的背脊。“别着急，我们还没真正开始呢。”

他去亲吻Poe的嘴唇，对方咬紧牙关拒绝舌头的入侵，原力使用者发出低沉的哼笑，心情很好的用舌头舔舐着每一颗牙齿。

“生气了？那我给你想要的。”他双手穿过Poe的腋下，将人抱起来，硬挺的阴茎滑出来，被稀释的血水，前液和润滑剂涌出，湿漉漉的一片，Omega瑟缩着轻轻低吟。

他重新把飞行员放倒在座椅上，将自己的身体卡在对方的两腿之间，这一次进入的过程非常缓慢，他用手指轻轻撑开穴口的肌肉，细致的品味着紧致黏膜甬道包裹自己的阴茎的感觉。

虽然不像一开始那么令人难以忍受，但滞重的钝痛还是存在，Poe呼吸着，涨满了后穴的粗大异物烫着柔嫩的肌肤，每一次的抽送都轻浅温柔，这持续不断的律动，像是唤醒了自己每个细胞的记忆，一种无法言喻的感觉混进了疼痛之中，他知道对方想要做什么了。

“我恩——我以为你之前……呃，说这是……恩，惩，惩罚……”这个时候继续挑衅并不是一件明智的事情，但是他更不想让对方的目的得逞。

“你可以把这个当做惩罚。”察觉到Omega疲软的性器渐渐又有了反应，一种胜券在握的喜悦在Alpha的胃部膨胀。Kylo Ren摆动腰胯，继续小幅度的抽送，对于自己Omega身上的每一处弱点他都了如指掌，让对方痛哭和尖叫的方式有很多种，他愿意用自己最喜欢的方法。

“我已经不再为你欺瞒的事情而恼火了。毕竟——”随着拖长的尾音，他精准的撞上飞行员体内最敏感脆弱的那点。

“呃！”忽然爆炸开来的快感让Poe浑身震颤，双腿毫无意义的踢踹了一下，剧烈收缩的内壁压榨着始作俑者，给予对方说不出的舒爽。

“毕竟，”Kylo Ren眯起双眼，感受着从柱身一路扩散到全身的快意，“你也可以再给我生一个，生许多个。”低沉醇和的嗓音像浓稠的夜风一样让人沉醉，他垂首一边托起Poe的头颅，一边用牙齿摩挲着颈椎处的腺体，舌尖感受着那些凹凸不平的瘢痕。

Omega像一根狂风中的草丛似的哆嗦起来，忽然浓郁起来的Alpha激素让他仿佛置身于天寒地冻的世界中央，那气息铺天盖地的压下来，落至皮肤，起了细密的疼痛。他惊慌失措想要后撤躲避，却只能徒劳的在座椅上扭摆腰胯。在不住收缩的烫热甬道中，血脉贲张的阴茎愈发粗硬。飞行员笨拙的用被束在一起双手推拒着对方坚实的胸膛，透过布料可以感受到那鲜活肉体的热度。

“不，我，我不想——”

Kylo Ren的手掌覆上Poe的脖颈，把拒绝的话语全部掐断在喉咙里。犬齿刺破了腺体表面的皮肤，疼痛全部都集中在后颈，如同注入了毒素一般，不过转瞬间，他就能感觉自己体温与脉搏的变化，皮肤下的每一寸神经都苏醒了，与对方的结合像纤细却坚韧的丝线，将两人束紧在一起。身体脱离的自己大脑的掌控，背叛了自己的意志，飞行员目光慌乱，双手徒劳的抓挠着对方的胳膊，想要他放开自己。

欲望像是从高耸山峰顶端滚落的白雪，以摧枯拉朽之势席卷而来。不受控制分泌的热液，酥麻和微痒的感觉如同河底翻腾而起的泥沙。就连对方舔舐腺体处的伤口，那热辣辣的疼痛都成了一种撩拨。

“恩——”Poe不甘心的咬紧牙齿，面孔都有显得有些狰狞。火热坚硬的阴茎在开始变得湿滑柔软的甬道中抽插，每一次退出时的拖拽，顶入时的冲撞，都被夸张的放大，清晰到让他头皮发麻，哆哆嗦嗦的挣扎被轻而易举的压下。

“而这次，我会把你留在我的身边。”Kylo Ren一向质地沉稳的声音中染上了些许气音，仿佛难掩心中的欢喜。一缕黑发黏在渗出细密汗水的额头上，看起来分外显眼。

他托起Poe被溢出滑下的肠液和血水濡湿的后臀，低匐下身体，用宽厚结实的臂膀抵着对方膝窝和小腿相连的部位，将飞行员因太过刺激而攒起眉头的脸颊埋进双膝之间。他折叠摆弄着自己的Omega，感受着湿热的内壁肌肉随着自己吐露出的话语和动作，痉挛似的绞紧吸嘬自己的阴茎。Kylo Ren用力顶入，柔软的内壁契合着他性器的形状被撑开挤压，剐蹭敏感的龟头来带的爽意像一团滚烫的热量汇集在他的小腹，Omega发出的压抑过后的闷哼撩拨的那烈火越烧越旺。

“呃啊——啊，恩——”那些细弱的气音像风吹过缝隙发出的呜咽。

身体的记忆和本能完全复苏，肉体先于意识像Alpah屈服了，开始熟练的迎合每一次的侵犯和操弄，吞咽吮吸着血脉偾张的阴茎，仿佛这据身体就是为此存在一般。

在一下重过一下的碾磨操弄下，敏感点被次次顶压撞击，强烈的快意像在Poe头脑席卷肆虐而过的暴风雪，呼啸而过的狂风夹杂着冰粒和雪片似是要由内而外的将他彻底扯裂。飞行员手脚麻痹像软绵绵的吸足了水分的海绵，寒冷带来烫伤般的疼痛，尖锐的快意冲刷着每一根神经，乃至指尖都在微微轻颤。

“希望这个能提醒你记起自己属于谁。”Kylo Ren的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，他放下飞行员已经麻木的双腿，爱抚捋动着对方勃起的性器，透明的液体把紫红色的柔嫩皮肤浸湿。他感受着攥握在手中的柱身的热度和重量，故意将自己的阴茎几乎完全撤出，带出混杂着白浊的肠液滴落在深色的皮革上，胀大的龟头卡着红肿翕动的穴口，下一刻他又重重顶进，劈开重重阻碍，狠狠的撞进最深处。Omega叫喊出声，性器在他的手中弹动。阴茎暴露在凉爽的空气中，又迅速插入湿热的甬道，短暂的放松又被瞬间绞紧，这无法形容的爽意让他的动作越加凶猛，恨不能下一次把自己更多更深的楔进对方的身体里。

“我啊……不想…恩…”Poe被折磨的无法思考，所有理智被卷至高空，而后摔落碎成齑粉，每一处感官都被强行调动起来，在自己体内恣意侵犯的阴茎，柱身的热度，凶狠的撞击让浑圆饱胀的龟头似是要就这么抵着小腹将他撕裂。

这无尽的欢愉成了他唯一的渴求，他如此想念这个。

Omega吃力的睁开双眼，迷蒙的视线长久的停驻在Alpha的脖颈上，那截皮肤在头发和黑色布料的衬托下通感成爆炸在他眼底的一道白光。

Poe回想起Ben穿绝地服饰的模样，常年裸露在外的手臂和颈项被紫外线侵蚀成微微偏红的深色，但是遮盖着衣服下的皮肤如同清泠的冰雪。对方额头抵在自己的脖颈上沉沉睡着，长长的乱蓬蓬的黑发散落在自己肩膀上。一条长腿微微卷曲，压过自己的双膝，结实的手臂横在自己的胸口。只要垂首，就可以看见那张镌刻进灵魂深处的面容，严整的眉毛，深陷的脸颊，闭合的在阴影中的眼睛，密集的雀斑，挺拔的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇，尚未性分化的时候，他只能闻到道对方发尾洗发水的味道，皮肤上是男孩子特有的，淡淡汗水的咸味。他扭头，落地窗外红色的月亮从蓊郁的丛林边缘升起，山脚下的湖水像光滑的金属一样闪闪发光，比自己年少两岁的男孩的鼻息和心跳融进屋外传来的虫鸣声。他可以就这样整夜注视着Ben的睡颜，直到熹微的曙色熄灭天空中所有星星的光辉。

飞行员发出柔软的喘息，感觉到自己的身体像是有自我意志一般的，竭尽所能的取悦着Alpha，蠕动收缩的甬道几乎可以说在渴求着粗大阴茎的蹂躏，痛楚都变成了可怖的快感，一直被撑开拉扯的双腿让他胯部的韧带酸痛难忍，但他已经无暇他顾。只是努力抬头吸嘬着对方颀长的脖颈，留下斑点状红色的印记。抬起沉重的胳膊套上对方汗湿的脖子，收紧的手臂下是返潮的粗糙布料。

Omega低回断续的低吟着，抬起小腿轻轻夹住Kylo Ren的腰胯来回磨蹭，挣扎许久才把双脚在对方的臀后交叉，脚踝后侧隔着粗糙的布料抵在对方后腰上。Omega无视腰部和肩胛骨发出的警告，向上抬起胯部，让对方的阴茎挺进自己甬道的更深的地方，硕大的龟头直接撞上柔软而隐秘的入口，带来的尖锐痛感和着难以言喻的舒爽让他发出沙哑柔软的哀嚎。

“嗯！啊——”

Kylo Ren察觉到对方的身体正在为自己渐渐打开，热液润滑了紧致的内壁，每一次的抽插挺进都愈发顺畅。湿滑甬道含吮着坚硬的柱身，火热的褶皱和肌肉绞紧了敏感的龟头，汁水翻搅和肉体撞击的声音愈发响亮。Poe被汗水浸透的四肢像藤蔓一样攀附上自己的躯干，滚烫的呼吸吹拂而过。

原力使用者那冷硬的表情柔和下来，他嘴角噙着一丝得意的笑意，捏掐着手掌中光滑的大腿内侧和微微颤动的臀肉，把自己的指印烙在上面。

Alpha贪婪的凝视着身下的Omega，伸手把盘在自己腰间的左腿扳上肩膀。飞行员的肢体一如既往的柔软。他技巧性的扭动腰胯，恶意的翻搅扩张着柔嫩的内壁，碾压着最为敏感的一点，甬道为此收缩蠕动，快意随着每一下的挤压层层垒起，分泌而出的热液似是可以将他烫伤一般。

体内的酥麻和被扯到极限的韧带传来的疼痛让Poe把头偏向一侧，展露出脆弱的喉咙。受难般的攒起眉头，色泽浓郁的双眼半睁半闭，卷曲纤长的睫毛轻轻抖，垂落于黑暗角落的目光涣散游离，破碎的呻吟从微启着双唇中断断续续的溢出，看起来整个人都沉溺于欢愉和痛楚的夹缝之中，湿漉漉的快意与混沌的疼痛激流一般冲刷着皮肤下的每根神经的末梢。

Kylo Ren不肯放过Poe脸上每一个细小的神态的变化，他心满意足的从中汲取着极大的快慰，俯身把那些柔软沙哑的低吟全部饮下。

“呃啊，啊——恩—恩———”

两人唇齿交缠，Omega的舌头也像是要熔掉一样，失去了所有的抵抗，任由对方的入侵，被挤压吮吸变成任何形状，只恨不能把同样快要烫化的心同口中的唾液也喂给自己的Alpha一并喝下。他被浓稠炽热的情欲撩拨的头晕目眩，忘记了呼吸的方法。

Kylo Ren掐着Poe的下巴，在离开时意犹未尽的舔了舔泛着水光的嘴唇，让空气重新涌入舒展的喉管。他把拇指塞进对方口中，按压柔软的舌头和湿滑的口腔内壁，指腹扫过坚硬的犬齿，在充斥了全身的兴奋中，指尖带来的细微疼痛也变成了一种舒爽。他抽了一口气，干脆并起两指，模仿下身抽插的动作，来回戳弄着湿热的舌根和喉咙，飞行员为此发出哽住的破碎闷哼。

“唔——恩唔——”手指的入侵让喉咙反射性的收缩试图呕吐，Poe难受的哀嚎被堵死在指尖之下，分泌出的大量唾液溢出了无法闭合的嘴角。他呛咳着，残留在口中液体吐不出，也咽不下，只能泪眼婆娑的，徒劳的把头抵在椅背上轻轻晃动，想要对方停手。

Poe的这种表情看在Kylo Ren的眼里只觉得下腹更加灼热，黏膜吮吸自己阴茎带来的快意燃烧的愈发旺盛。他用空闲的手，轻轻揉弄飞行员的布满汗水的胸肌，指甲扫过早已充血红肿起来的乳首，轻轻捏掐着那一小块冰凉柔嫩的皮肤，被钉死在性器上的Omega仰头啜泣，腰胯痉挛抽动，穴口贴合磨蹭着对方的衣服和囊袋，涌出的黏滑汁水将布料的颜色染的愈加发暗。挤在两人身体之间的阴茎弹动，头顶渗出的前液，弄脏了衣服和耻毛。

“恩！恩啊！”Poe想要被抚摸，被碰触，快感积蓄在他的小腹，只要——他虚弱的摆动胯部，挤压着自己的阴茎，用对方的衣服摩挲敏感的龟头和柱身相连的地方。

“只有我说可以的时候才行。”塞进口中的手指撤出，它不由分说的按上飞行员的胯部，阻止了微弱的晃动，Kylo Ren醇厚声音的重量沉甸甸的落在他的皮肤上。

Poe发出短促的抽泣，不得释放的快感撕咬着每一个脆弱的内脏，后穴持续传来的酥爽像湿漉漉的雾霭在他的头脑中蔓延，随着对方的律动，每一下都像是撞在心上一样。奇怪的恐惧感始终存在着，就好像头顶的天花板随着视野的晃动，正在缓慢的向他压下来，感觉自己的身体随时都会不堪重负被挤碎成微尘，就这么漂浮在宇宙之中，凝结成环绕的冰晶，或是坠入河流之中，融合成这个世界的一部分——永恒的黑暗和寂静。

霍斯尼亚的名字就这样跳进他的脑中，那个自己居住了10年的星球在失神的眼前浮现。Poe破碎混沌的思绪停留在一个寒冷的冬夜，自己躺在Muran家客房的舒适温暖的床上。他睡不着，抹黑起身来到窗边，把脸紧紧地贴在玻璃上眺望着户外的夜色、厚厚的积雪为街道与两侧鳞次栉比的房屋镀银，停在车道上的飞行器们像被挤上厚厚奶油的纸杯蛋糕，一切都静极了，就连路灯都沉沉睡去，侧耳倾听，甚至感受到那压在枝头的白雪的重量。室内的恒温器调节的略微偏高，但他赤裸踩在厚厚地毯上的双脚冰凉，推开窗户浓郁深邃的黑暗有天鹅绒般的柔滑，迎面袭来清彻的空气。

他想，这是Ben的眼睛的颜色和Ben所散发出来的气息。

而现在着这双仿佛在清水中洗涤过一样的黑色眼睛正注视着自己，冰雪一样的寒凉气息包裹着自己。Poe张嘴用力的呼吸着，腰背紧绷，腹肌收缩起伏，光线投下的阴影像水面之下鱼群造成的深沉色块，在他汗水淋漓的躯体上来回游弋。蚀骨销魂的酥麻和不得纾解的情欲，让他的勃起的阴茎和小腹灼痛。

“我……啊……”像是再也说不出完整的话语，飞行员觉得疼痛一路串联到了大脑，双手将Kylo Ren的衣服攥皱。

像是终于觉得满意，Alpha重新伸手碰触Omega翘起的阴茎，前液把头部和柱身打湿，又热又滑。他用指甲分开最上方的缝隙，轻轻挠着内侧的嫩肉和小孔。

Poe痉挛着发出一声走调的奇怪声音，把头猛地甩向一侧，口水顺着他张开绝望呼吸着嘴角流下。

瞬间绞紧的后穴刺激着阴茎，快意也是成倍袭来的，Kylo Ren愉快的短促闷哼着，俯身把脸埋进飞行员丰沛的卷发中，他虚握起拳头，捋动着对方的阴茎。

“现在。去吧。”看不见的桎梏消失了，近乎在话音未落之际，粘稠的白浊立刻喷涌出来，飞溅在黑色的衣服和麦色的小腹上，飞行员微弱的哭喊着，像被忽然剪断了提线的玩具，一直绷紧的身体颓然瘫软下去。

原力使用者稍显用力的来回撸动着依旧硬挺的柱身，像是要把对方最后一滴精液都榨干似得持续刺激着，随着自己手掌的动作，稀薄的白浊可怜巴巴的一股股不断的吐出。而猛烈蠕动勒绞着阴茎的湿热穴内，直接将他推上频临爆发的边缘。

高潮过后的余韵在身体中来回流窜，Omega敏感的要命，对方的手掌和腰胯的撞击还在继续，力度粗暴的顶弄让飞行员觉得自己要被捣碎了，快感变成了纯粹的生理上的电流在躯体中流窜，他感觉不到自己的四肢，整个身体都不再属于自己了。

“B，Ben，啊……停啊，下呃啊！”哀求所得到的回应是仿佛不知疲倦一样的凶猛操干。Kylo Ren抬起臀部而后迅速下压，胀大的即将成结的阴茎挤入隐秘的入口，在舒适温暖的子宫内不停戳刺，粗暴的扩张着紧致的内壁。即将决堤的快意在他身体中咆哮着，寻找着宣泄的出口。

泪水模糊了Poe的视线，目及之处的一切都在旋转，发出白色光线的照明灯在旋转，天花板也在旋转，他感受到这狭小的房间都在旋转。Omega虚弱的哭泣着，努力瞪大双眼，将目光固定在自己Alpha的脸上，让自己镇定。Ben Solo的眼睛是整个世界中唯一静止的颜色，一片简洁纯粹的黑暗中有粼粼的光。他久久的凝视着，那双眼睛仿佛洞悉他所说的，甚至连同未说出口的一切，并且有同样的话想对自己说，他感到了安心与喜悦。

飞行员全身心都得以放松，他不在挣扎反抗，像广袤的天空，神秘的海洋，温柔的土地一样，毫无保留的向自己的高大英俊的Alpha完全敞开。

Poe重新属于自己的念头在Klyo Ren的脑海中滋长着，带来比生理上还更加纯粹的快慰。他放开对方彻底软下来的性器，托起柔软的臀肉和腰胯，把自己顶进更深的地方。

“我的！”他的双眼感到刺痛，仿佛体内高涨的兴奋让视野中Poe的五官，眼睛，乃至色彩浓厚的卷发都显得过分明亮。Omega身上的原力如同透过树液缝隙洒下的阳光般，清澈而温暖，哪怕闭紧双眼，那光斑还残留在视网膜上不肯消退。这诱惑简直如同毒瘾一般。他全身的肌肉蓄力，坚硬的嘴唇抿紧，情欲和狂喜几乎冲破他的胸腔，震撼着每一缕灵魂。

“这次，跟我一起。”他呼吸紊乱，用带着轻颤的气声命令着，强迫Poe再一次跟自己攀登到快意的顶峰，他胀大的结卡死在最温暖最柔软的子宫之中，喷涌而出的精液把Omega的小腹灌满。他低头咬着飞行员的肩膀，把畅快的低吼封锁在喉咙之中。

Poe断续的啜泣着，几乎倒不过气来，暴露在空气中的皮肤仿佛刚刚从水中打捞出来一样，而将自己锁死填满的巨大阴茎还在继续喷射着精液，让他产生一种身体里内脏都被挤成一团的错觉。

飞行员在Oemga特有的高潮所带来的眩晕中挣扎着不肯坠入昏迷的帷幔，朦胧间听见金属开启掉落地板的清脆声响，失去了束缚的双手离开分别滑向身体的两次，他试探着活动了一下僵硬的胳膊，血液循环不畅造成的麻木让他指尖颤抖，轻轻呻吟。

Kylo Ren不着力的托起对方的手臂，腕上有一圈细细的红肿，硌着金属边缘的地方已经破皮渗血，他用舌头轻轻舔舐受伤的部位，带来湿热的刺痛。

暴烈的快感归于令人惬意的舒适，持续用力后产生的轻微酸痛也让原力使用者感到满足，他放过饱受摧残的双腕，自己的结还卡在Poe的身体里，温暖又紧致。颀长的手指穿过那浓密柔软的卷发，指腹下是汗水淋漓的头皮。

像雨天中群山之间升腾而起的缭绕雾气，潮湿的水汽笼罩着飞行员原本就有些迷离的意识。热情和舒爽衰退之后，疲倦，疼痛，不适混成洪流，排山倒海的向他袭来，Poe发出难受的破碎喘息，眼睑抽动，仿佛要被浓密的睫毛所压垮一般，软棕色的双瞳略微上翻。所有的景象的轮廓在他的眼前扭曲变形，形状各异的沟壑和五彩斑斓的色块在视野中浮动。

“恩啊——”他从胸腔中绞出一声长长的叹息，蹙起眉头紧闭双眼。

在一片漆黑之中，他看到自己站在一片湖泊的浅滩，脚底卵石粒粒，浑圆坚硬，上面包裹一层滑腻的苔藓。有波纹一圈圈的荡至自己的脚踝，随后又向反方向微漾而去。

他睁开双眼，发现自己正在炎热干燥的沙漠中艰难的行走着，目力所及之处全是一片金黄，落日的余晖像色泽厚重的颜料，将远方的地平线都渲染。他不知道自己的所处之位，脚下也没有道路，只是一望无际的细沙，但自己却依旧步伐坚定的前行着。

从白天走到黑夜，始终干燥的空气，阳光热度，夜晚的冷风，脚底的疼痛，斗篷的重量，爆能枪的重量，还有储存着Skywalker下落的地图的重量，他都可以清晰而真切的感受到。

地图在哪？忽然，他听见身旁有人在低低的询问自己。

Poe下意识的去摸左前胸处的口袋，但是那里空空如也。

你把它藏在哪里去了？那个人继续追问。

这一次，他没有再盲目的听从那个声音而行动。反倒是停下脚步，四下搜寻着人影。感觉冲刷着自己身体的波浪变强了，头痛欲裂到有些恶心的地步。

把地图交给我。那持续不断声音如同一把极钝的匕首，在大脑中拖拽出浅浅的痕迹。

如果不交出地图的话呢？Poe绞紧自己双手，固执的坚持着，试图与那个声音争辩，未明的力量束缚着他，疼痛扰乱了所有的思绪。

“如果是那样，也没关系。武器已经准备好了，我相信是时候派上用场了。”那个一头金红发色的男人有一双令人印象深刻的眼睛，仿佛由层层青碧色的海浪凝结而成，他抬起头——灯光照亮了米里亚尔女性Alpha的脸庞，美丽的祖母绿色双瞳闪闪发亮，她侧头静静的倾听着自己诉说的字字句句——“我们可以在地图落在抵抗组织之前，先直接摧毁支持抵抗组织的政府，新共和国。”冷彻的嗓音里仿佛流淌着无尽的鲜血，可以看见透明空气中回音的辙印撞击着高耸的穹顶，有个苍老粗糙的声音回答——“而命运是一种可以无视数万光年的距离，跨越时间的界限的神情东西，它让每个生命交织在一起。”Tekka闭上浑浊的双眼，露出一种宿命论者的安详。

Poe来不及弄清这是怎么一回事，交替闪动的画面继续跳转——侦查飞船反馈回来的信息顺利传送到了主电脑上，霍斯尼亚主行星的身影映于全息屏幕上，这座美丽的星球在阒黑的银河中发出莹莹幽光。

即使看不到更加详细的地表图像，但是Poe也依然知道，那里有山川，森林，城市和新共和国星际飞行舰队——混血的拉桑人咧嘴哈哈哈大笑，得意洋洋伸手把他从训练室的地板上拉起来，自己含着一嘴铁锈味的口水，刚刚被痛击的下巴正一跳一跳的疼着。他踉踉跄跄的跟着搭档绕过其他正在锻炼的同僚向休息区走去。

“我昨天被老头罚录入全队人员资料的时候才发现，你其实是从纳布来的？”Muran从医药箱中掏出一包冰袋，直接捣上他的嘴巴。

“嘶——不是，”自己接过，小心的敷在伤处，尽可能简洁的纠正对方的错误，“雅文4……你呢？”

“我？我就是在霍斯尼亚长大的，”拉桑人一手撑住左脸淡淡的说道，宽大的掌心把那严肃的面孔都挤压的变形，但是声音却是一如既往的清晰洪亮，“跟你不一样，我上学，参军都是在这里，而且……”异族Alpha的眼前出现了对未来的幻想的画面，“而且估计以后我也哪里都不会去，退役也好，还是……”Muran随意的做了一个表示‘完蛋’的手势，“我都会在留在霍斯尼亚，这里是我唯一的家。”

那个时候他其实很想告诉对方，雅文4曾经是自己唯一的家，而现在霍斯尼亚成了他新的安身之处，但松动的牙齿和肿起的牙床，把那些话都堵塞回喉咙深处。

可此刻强烈的，想要对挚友倾诉的欲望几乎撑裂他的内心，他有许许多多的话，想对拉桑人诉说，那些疼痛已经变得无足轻重了。

“这种事不需要动用那个武器，我会找到地图的。”Poe嘴唇翕动一字一顿的说，语气中浸染着他自己都不曾察觉的未明迫切和执着。这不是他的声音，但那醇厚低沉的音色听起来又如此的熟悉。

困惑正在滋长，不安正在扩大，一种难言的违和感在他的意识深处困扰着他，有什么地方出错了，是什么？

是地图，对，地图去哪里了？那个小巧冰冷的金属硌着自己的掌心，BB-8伸出储存抽屉，然后又立刻闭合，转头无声的藏匿进黑暗，留下一道浅浅的痕迹。四周的脚步声愈发迫近，他要被抓住了。被谁？抵抗组织的王牌飞行员迟钝的试图思考。

被敌人，被第一秩序，被——Kylo Ren。

“如果，我是说如果，有一天你们能再次重逢的话，”拉桑人说道一半停下话头，五官都挤作成一团，有些紧张的用手摸了摸后颈，“……到那时不管怎样，就记得对他好点行吗？别伤害他。”

 

别伤害他。

 

“…呃啊…恩……”忽然之间，仿佛有风吹开了所有的云翳，飞行员咬着嘴唇发出虚弱的低吟，一切感知又落回他的身体，Alpha的胸膛紧压着他的肋骨，沉甸甸的重量和暖烘烘的体温透过布料熨帖着他的皮肤，Omega急促的喘息了几下，竭尽所能想把那些古怪的画面驱逐出自己的脑海，疼痛像在大脑皮层上碎裂开来的冰。

“出——去——”

Kylo Ren有些惊讶的看着Poe在自己身下不屈不挠的抗争着，固执的把脸颊压进座椅，嘶声低吼着，拒绝自己继续在头脑中窥探，溢出的泪水顺着泛红的眼角濡湿了深色的皮革，留下反光的水痕。原力使用者带着些许赞扬意味的亲了亲对方的嘴唇，用牙齿在飞行员的脖颈上咬出一个个鲜明的齿痕。

Poe永远都不会被击垮，只有将他彻底摧毁，然而——黑暗绝地舔掉不断滚落的泪水，味道很淡，像盛夏时节的温暖湖水，他暗自思忖着，自己并不愿意那么做，也永远都不会那么做。

“好了，好了，放松，一切都结束了。”他的声音是吹开水面的寒风，层层明亮的涟漪荡漾而来。

那在头脑中肆意蔓延的烟雾不见了踪迹，被翻搅而起的回忆正缓缓沉淀。Poe发出解脱的叹息，攥握成双拳的手掌像绽放的花瓣一样轻柔的舒展，露出的掌心中有一排渗血的指痕。

“恩——”络绎不绝的亲吻如同从空中飘落的雪片，带着丝丝凉意，轻柔的落上飞行员的脸颊，他浓密的睫毛随着颤动的眼睑，搔痒般的拂过Kylo Ren面孔上的皮肤。

“告诉我，你想要什么。”

“……我想要离开这里。”少许的原力还残留在头脑之中，阵阵余波冲刷着头盖骨，发出茕茕回音。Poe听见自己用完全不像平时的嗓音低低恳求着，细弱的柔软声音如同呓语，“我得回到她的身边去，Muriel还在等我。”

德卡夜晚中的熏风舔舐着他的额头，轻轻抚摸着他的卷发，停机坪上弥漫着燃料，机油，金属的味道。他低声哼着摇篮曲，在月光下抱着女儿缓缓踱步，头顶群星闪耀。

那难以言喻的违和感终于完全褪去，视线重新在飞行员的眼中有了聚焦。他像是要把那些痛楚都甩开般的晃了晃脑袋，几缕深色的卷发垂落在他的眉梢，Kylo Ren伸手帮他把碍事的发丝拨开。

“你知道这不可能。”这个拒绝并没有被Poe听进去，刚刚来不及深思的某个信息终于被大脑消化吸收，Poe觉得流淌在身体中的血液变成了冰冷的铁水，听不到自己的心跳和呼吸。

他忽然睁大双眼，看向对方的目光清醒到骨髓里。

 

“我们将摧毁支持抵抗组织的政府，新共和国。”那个金红色的头发的男人有一双碧绿的眼睛，他开口讲话，冷彻的嗓音里仿佛流淌着无尽的鲜血。“没有了他们的支持，抵抗组织就会脆弱的不堪一击。”

新共和国，霍斯尼亚主行星，新共和国飞行舰队，那么多的生命，还有——

“去执行你的任务吧Dameron。她会没事的，”Simona抱着熟睡的黑发女孩，郑重的向他保证，托格鲁塔人温柔沉静的微笑着，她的头顶是水洗过的天穹，明净的阳光非常美丽，Muriel的恬静睡脸浸润在和煦的微风中。“我们在霍斯尼亚主行星等你。”

 

“…………让，让我走吧，Ben，只有，只有这次，”在沉寂不短的一段时间后，他才找回自己的声音，结结巴巴的颤声说道。“我，我有一件，一件非做不可的事，事情。”

惊慌在胸腔里迸裂四散，他觉得很体内很疼，不是心脏，不是胃部，仿佛他长出了一个仅供思念和爱护自己女儿的器官，此刻它正在自己的体内焚烧，“这，这件事非，非常重要，只有，只有我……”

Poe停下来，惊慌绊住了他的话语，冷静，他深呼吸着，隐居在贾库上的老者的话像微弱的气流匆匆略过他的耳畔。

“Ben，你有没有想过，自己正处于一个非常关键的位置上，”再开口的时候，飞行员品尝到了舌尖上鲜血的味道，他不顾隐隐作痛的每一块肌肉，伸出颤抖的双手碰触Kylo Ren汗涔涔的脸颊，目光中充满了无需言明的乞求，“就好像……就好像所有的道路在你的脚下交汇成一点，而通往之后的路途通向何处，则全部依赖你的选择。你可以凭借一己之力就能改变一切，只要你愿意。”

“此刻你可以挽救许多人，可以……可以弥补失去的所有。现在你就站在一个转折点上，没有你的帮助我什么也改变不了，什么也拯救不了……Ben，”他的声音听起来痛苦不堪，且饱含对自身无能为力的愤恨，Omega用指腹摩挲着对方线条硬朗的脸颊，酸楚的看向自己的Alpha，“我需要你。”

黑暗绝地没有回答，两人的那些回忆纠缠在一起，它们正在Kylo Ren的头脑中发酵，充盈在胸口的真实感情和暖意让人有一种身临其境的错觉。他凑近一些，鼻端萦绕着对方的气息。在染上了自己的味道后，Poe闻起来像冰壳逐步消融的河流，寒夜过后初露端倪的阳光的味道。飞行员的声音，看过来的目光，甚至是整个人，都如同一声来自远方的召唤，一种仿佛触手可及的幻想，如同希望，呼吸，心跳一样，永远存在。而不论是Kylo Ren还是Ben Solo，都不能失去对方，Poe是他维系生命所需的全部。

飞行员把对方的沉默当成了拒绝，内心紧张的痛楚充满了全神贯注的目光，他舔了舔嘴唇，不肯就此放弃。“难道你感受不到那些濒死时的人们的哀嚎和痛楚吗？那些声音不会让你在梦中惊醒吗？”因为更加私密的原因，他无法向继续进一步说明，“所以，我……我请求你，你不要这么做，不要让事情发展到无法挽回的地步，不要扼杀我对你的——”他再也无法继续了，只是想象着自己会失去对方这件事，就痛苦到难以呼吸的地步。Poe闭上双眼，两道浓眉间的皱纹深如刀刻一般，冷森森的光线打在他的头顶，让飞行员看起来分外脆弱，光洁的面容浸透出某种深切的疲惫与痛苦，他无声的祈祷着，不要这么做。

在等待回答的时间里，呼吸都变得艰难而痛苦。

“你是属于我的，以前是，现在是，将来也是。”当Omega睁开那双半透明的深色大眼睛，沉静又无比透彻地望向自己，欲言又止的半开半闭着嘴唇时，Alpha再次感受到了那种归宿感，不像2年前那般让人浑身震颤，此刻，那更像是呼吸间轻抚而过所带来的温暖。他用低沉而柔和的语调轻轻说道，“我不会放你离开。不过等下我会去追查那个BB型机器人的下落，在我离开的这段时候里，”说到这里原力使用者停下，他认真长久的凝视对方，像是要把那音容相貌牢牢印在脑海中一样，“……我把你交给原力的意志。”最后的半句话轻如耳语。

Poe被这话语中深沉的柔情和无限的安详所感染，当两人四目相接时，所处的房间都被逼退至角落。他感受着心底溢出的那种再无阴影遮蔽的信念。飞行员咬着嘴唇，闭上眼，用尽最后一丝力气，抬起身体把一个饱含深切感情的吻印在对方的唇上。他感受着两人唇瓣碰触的柔暖感受，卷曲的睫毛向上扫过对方高耸的鼻梁，视线中白与黑混杂成模糊的一片，原力使用者伸手捧住他的脸颊加深了这个吻。

Poe睡在一片阒黑的夜空之下，空气干燥而冷，可以听见雪簌簌落下的声音，他的记忆停驻在这里。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

在滞重的睡眠中，感觉不到时间的流逝，风暴兵FN-2187开启房门，他对闻声转过身来的看守粗声粗气的说道。

“Kylo Ren要见囚犯。”

陷入半晕厥中的Poe被那个名字所惊醒，只是听到，疼痛和羞耻的感觉就随之复苏，他猛地睁开双眼，发出一声低不可闻的哼声，像刚刚刮过狂风的余波未平的湖面般喘息着。飞行员有些慌张的低头，发现一件不属于自己的衣服贴服着他的皮肤，原本散落在地板上的夹克，裤子和靴子都归于原位，他穿戴整齐的倚躺在座椅上，如果不是下体火辣辣的疼痛和顺着大腿流下的冰凉粘稠液体，仿佛之前的一切都是一场梦境。

“什，什么？”过于强烈的照明让俘虏难受的蹙起眉头，他虚弱的想要知道发了什么。

回答是白色头盔传来的古怪呼吸声。大踏步走近的风暴兵机械的解开座椅上的镣铐，准备把Omega的双手重新束缚在一起，对方看见袖口下红肿的勒痕。在难以察觉的停顿后，这个Alpha用衬衫的衣袖包裹住伤口后给飞行员套上手铐，轻易的就把人抱下座椅，仿佛他是个没有重量的布偶。

Poe咬紧牙关忍下滑至舌尖的痛呼，下体的钝痛和酸软的腰背让他只是保持站立就付出了极大的努力。

“走！”对方的推搡让飞行员一个踉跄差点跪倒在地。

Omega勉强稳住身体，回头用目光无声的控诉着对方粗暴的举动，那棕色珠宝一样的眼瞳在他的脸上灼灼燃烧，被咬破的嘴唇淌着血水，头顶的光线打下来，可以看到冷汗挂在他的睫毛上如朝露一般。

“快点走。”这回的催促他前进的动作轻柔了不少。

当两人走到一个人迹罕至的拐角，FN-2187忽然将Poe推进走廊摄像头照不到的缝隙之中。在寒冷促狭的空间里，飞行员的背脊抵上坚硬的墙壁。

“你要做什么？”在Poe惊讶沙哑的询问中，对方摘掉了自己的头盔，露出一张讨喜的面孔，被汗水浸湿的黝黑皮肤闪闪发亮。

黑眼睛的Alpha急切的向前倾身抓住Omega的双臂，飞行员警惕的耸起肩膀向后躲避，随后他发现这个男孩颤抖的比自己还要厉害，惶恐与不安写满了那年轻的脸庞。

“我要带你离开这里，他们说你是飞行员，那你会不会开TIE战斗机？”年长的Omega清晰的听见对方牙齿咯咯打颤的声响，他满怀疑虑的注视着对方。

那一刻，他想起了Tekka和Ben的话，不论这是原力的意志，还是所谓的命运，飞行员都明白自己该怎么做了。

于是在对方不耐烦的再次询问他能否驾驶TIE的时候，Poe的声音回复了往日中的自信和欢快，在昏暗的光线中那如高贵艺术品一般的面容重新焕发出奕奕神采，足以消除所有的紧张和不安。

“当然，我可以驾驶任何东西！”飞行员挑起眉头的模样，极具强烈的魅力。

“哦！真的？”希望在那个年轻的Alpha心中盛开，他露出一个不太确定的笑容。

“当然，我们走吧！”

风暴兵重新戴上头盔，亦步亦趋的跟在抵抗组织飞行员的身后，手中爆能枪的枪身隐蔽的支撑着他酸痛无力的背脊。两人沉默不语的稳步行走，属于他们两人各自的旅程即将呈现。

 

头顶的依次开启的灯光照亮了那条他们沿着黑暗走廊前进的路途。

 

 

 

—the end—

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的话：  
> 啊啊啊啊！Run to you 系列算是真的完结了，被冷独幽安利了哨兵，向导设定，觉得好美味啊，好想自娱自乐的写新的中篇啊！  
> 我爱他！我爱他！我爱他！


End file.
